National Congressperson Order
The National Congressperson Order is the offical document to record the needs it adresses as accroding to Federal Law, Section Public Law, Article 5 and all of its subsections. The first order was recorded after the Special Federal Elections, 2011. Order Leaders of Congress and parties Later to be determined by party caucus Congressmembers *Marcus Villanova (13 Congressmen and him) - CPL.nm **Steven Robinson - CPL.nm **Andrew Villanova - CPL.nm **Emily Villanova - CPL.nm **Ernst Villanova - CPL.nm **Xavier Jackson - NPO **Jackson Welsh - Green Party of Lovia **Joseph Yorn - CPL.nm **Thomas Bale - Progressive Conservative Party **Alžbeta Lenka - NPO **Margret Bača - NPO **Thomas Schweitzer - Working Families Party **Thomas Inouye - Working Families Party **Danny Villanova - Working Families Party *William Krosby (12 Congresspeople and him) - LDP **Samantha Brown - LDP **Maggie Bell - LDP **Elisabeth Toutel - LDP **John Demisz - LDP **George Cargson - LDP **Harold Freeman - LDP **James Buchanan - LDP **Percival Galahad - LAP **Lars Washington - LAP **Sawyer Hillbilly - LAP **Bart Koenen - MCP **Ben Opat' - MCP *Justin Abrahams (10 Congressmen and him) - SDP **Annabelle Mayer - SDP **Sakalír Kelmný - SDP **Jude Almore - SDP **Milton Dugand - SDP **Sophie Thomassen - SDP **Clara Abrahams - SDP **Anthony Day - Labour **Wallace Walters - Labour **Rosa Ilava-Ramsley - Labour **Sebastian Castillo - CDU * Yuri Medvedev (18 Congressmen and him) - CPL.nm ** Jon Johnson - CPL.nm ** Alyssa C. Red - CPL.nm ** Ferenc Szóhad - CPL.nm ** Philip Bradly-Lashawn - CPL.nm ** Hengst Smid - CPL.nm ** Olaf Engelund - CPL.nm ** Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm ** Jonathan Frum - CPL.nm ** Juliette Thomassen - CPL.nm ** Stephen Grimsley - CPL.nm ** Burt Schwartz - CPL.nm ** Vincent Wallace - CPL.nm ** Davis McCardle - CPL.nm ** Ron Nash - CPL.nm ** Salvatore de Giovanni - CPL.nm ** Guido de Giovanni - CPL.nm ** Eugene Murrow - CPL.nm ** Isabella Munson - CPL.nm * I. G. La Blaca (6 Congressmen and him) - UNS **Marc Thomassen - UNS **I. G. La Blaca - UNS (formerly IGP) **Dietrich Honecker - UNS (formerly IGP) **Brenda Young - UNS (formerly IGP) **Hessel Doorian - UNS (formerly IGP) **Anna Denise Reinhardt - UNS **Bella La Blaca - UNS (formerly IGP) * Oos Wes Ilava (14 Congressmen and him) - CCPL ** John Amman - CCPL ** Ygo August Donia - CCPL ** Mark Eastwood - CCPL ** Edward Hannis - CCPL ** Gordon Hladovka - CCPL ** Jonas Hrádske - CCPL ** Cristian Latin - CCPL ** Ieërk Koene - CCPL ** Maikel Ský - CCPL ** Jasper Whithdonck - CCPL ** Lón Haezeldónk - LMP ** Paul Sanovec - PNO ** Daniel Latin - RMP ** Patrick West - RTP *Semyon Breyev (6 Congressmen and him) - independent. **Matthew Grant - ind. **Niamh McQuillan - 7 **Alfred T. Myshkin - 7 **Joshua Katz - Porcine Party **Zeb ben Zvi - CCPL **Siegmund von Leibach - CCPL Category:Law